


Belonging

by VoltronyStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronyStuff/pseuds/VoltronyStuff
Summary: “Yeah, clearly, puncher mcpuncherson,” Lance laughed loudly. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”Looking at Lance, he had a small, boyish smile on his face. His eyes were on Keith’s hair, and it seemed like he was deep in thought. Keith didn’t want to take offense to his comment, but somehow he did,“I’d never hurt you.”





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I found on Pinterest. Right away I had an ahah moment, so uh. Yeah. Enjoy.

   That night, Keith spilled all his secrets. It was odd. He had laid there, head on Lance’s lap, saying every single thing he’d kept a lock on. Every thing he’d held and hid. 

   It was refreshing, the way his chest loosened and his shoulders felt as if the world had been lifted off. He was free of them and even felt more alive seconds after.

   Lance was running his fingers through Keith’s hair, while listening rather contently.

   “. . so, after my dad left, looking for my mom, I just. . I don’t know, I sort of lost myself,” Keith explained, his eyes narrowing to the hard floor of the room. They were in the common room, just laying comfy on the couch. “- But then I met Shiro, later on and finally started. . becoming something?” He looked up at Lance for a reaction, unsure wether he should even go on or not. Lance gave him a reassuring smile, that willed him to continue,

   “Thanks to Shiro, I joined the garrison. It was like I finally belonged somewhere, like I wasn’t alone anymore.” He gave an exasperated sigh, frowning. “Then Shiro disappeared, along with Pidge’s brother and dad.” His chest hurt. That was a hard time for him. He’d gone into a deep, dark pit. “. . Iverson kept saying it was pilot error, and I - I knew better.”

   Lance nodded in understanding, his free hand moving to grab Keith’s free hand. He gave a small, “Is that why you got kicked out?” It was quiet and shy, as if Lance didn’t know if he should ask or not. Keith rarely heard Lance this serious. He always seemed to be acting goofy and outgoing. Not that he minded either. 

   “Yeah,” came Keith’s reply. He cleared his raw throat, smiling up at Lance. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

   “He said you had a discipline issue.”

   Keith scoffed at that. “Didn’t know punching him in the face was considered a disciple issue.” He got a small grin. When he’d done it at the time, it felt _so_ good. Maybe because Keith knew Iverson deserved it, or maybe because of other reasons. 

   The ex-blue paladin’s eyes were blown wide at that, and his hand stopped moving in Keith’s hair. “You _punched_ him?” He sounded surprised. “Is that why his one eye is all - er - closed?” 

   He nodded, his grin simmering down by now. If Keith was being honest, he didn’t know Iverson’s eye lasted like that. He thought, if anything, it’d just bruise. “I was mad.” 

   “Yeah, clearly, puncher mcpuncherson,” Lance laughed loudly, his fingers finally beginning to move again. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

   Looking at Lance, he had a small, boyish smile on his face. His eyes were on Keith’s hair, and it seemed like he was deep in thought. Keith didn’t want to take offense to his comment, but somehow he did,

   “I’d never hurt you.”

   The comment made Lance visibly flinch, but he quickly recovered. “Right.” Another smile. This one was off in some way, but Keith couldn’t put his finger on it. “What’s been going on recently though?” Lande’s voice went much quieter, as he whispered, “Why’d you leave?”

   Keith sighed. While he wanted to lie, he was already on this streak of telling Lance all there was to know. So, he admitted the truth, as embarrassing as it was. “I didn’t belong here,” he replied, almost as quietly as Lance had asked. He decided to add, “I still don’t.” 

   Keith felt guilty, seeing Lance’s face change to such sadness. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that last part? Before he could take it back, Lance spoke. “You don’t?” It sounded like he was holding back. Like he wanted to say more, but somehow couldn’t.

   “You guys don’t need me,” The blade member whispered weakly. He felt off saying such a thing, for the team had been his family for so long. But it was true, they didn’t need him. Lance seemed to be doing just fine in red, and Keith newly found out that Lance somehow unlocked a sword on his bayard. It was like his position was all taken care of. So why would he come back? What was the point?

   Before his thoughts could spiral anymore, a hand was slapped to his cheek. It burned where the impact was, making Keith sit up, holding his cheek. “What the _fuck_ , Lance?” he’d nearly screeched. He could bare pain, yeah, but he was just in shock.

   Lance’s gaze was a fire. It was a storm in all its glory. It was a tsunami, pushing the water anywhere and everywhere. A harsh blizzard, covering the ground in cold snow. 

   He looked _pissed_. 

   “We don’t need you??” Lance had asked in a rhetorical manner. “ _We don’t need you_?” Then the waterworks started, making Keith unsure what to do. He reached his hand out, but it only hung in the air by Lance’s shoulder. “Keith, _I_ need you. Okay? Is that what you need to hear to come back?” His voice was cracking every now and then, and each time it broke Keith more and more. As if the crack in Lance’s voice was a new crack in Keith himself. 

   Lance continued, not allowing Keith to speak. “Every night, I went to the shuttle bay,” the place Keith and the Blade usually came when visiting, “hoping, _praying_ , you’d be there. That that would be the day you came back. But you never came.” He frowned. “It took you _six months_ to even visit without the intent of a mission! Without having the Blade right behind you, making it so I couldn’t even talk to you alone!!” 

   While Keith disliked being lectured, he felt he deserved it. He always felt he deserved it when it was Lance. Lance was a good, caring person. He was selfless and only did things when they truly needed to be done. 

   But did this really need to be talked about? Apparently Lance thought so. 

   So Keith sucked it up, and said the truth, no matter how wimpy it made him sound. “ _I was scared_.” He took a shaky breath, sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow. “Seeing you all was like putting salt in the wound. . , I couldn’t take it.” 

   “But we’re a team, Keith. Who cares if you’re ‘with’ the Blade of Marmora. You’ll always be one of us.” Lance’s expression seemed to die down, as he grabbed both of Keith’s hands in his. They were both sitting crisscross now, right in front of the other. “Always.”

   The boy looked down, too ashamed to show his face to Lance. But Lance, being Lance, wouldn’t allow this. A hand was placed on Keith’s chin, directing his head back up to meet Lance’s wonderful, ocean blue eyes. 

   Keith groaned, rolling his eyes lightly. It wasn’t a serious eyeroll, of course. “This is your last chance to get rid of me, Lance. I’m surprised you haven’t taken it.” 

   The red paladin scoffed. “What? Get rid of _you_?” He grinned. “Then who would I make fun of?”

   “You know,” Keith began, shaking his head slightly, “that’s exactly what you said six months ago.” He tsk-tsked, then the two burst out into a fit of laughter. Keith drew his hands back before wrapping them around Lance. 

   Lance hugged back immediately (probably because it was rare for Keith to initiate hugs), letting go of a sigh. “Does this mean you’re coming back?”

   Keith smiled softly. “Only if my mom gets to come, too.” He chuckled as Lance gave reaction to his words.

   Lance had flown back, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You found your mom?” he’d questioned, rather boisterously. 

   A nod. “On my last mission. I was going to tell you, I just couldn’t find a way to add that to the conversation. Until now.” Keith’s smile grew wider. “Man, she’s going to love you.” The comment seemed to slip past his lips, but it made Lance light up like a Christmas Tree, so it was way worth it.

   “You really think so?”

   “Of course.”

   Lance clapped, grinning widely. “Well, of-quiznacking-course the team would let her come!!” He screeched loudly, clapping even more, “I can’t wait to meet Mama Mullet!!” 

   The _former_ blade member shook his head, snorting. “On second thought. .”

   “No!” Lance shouted. “I’m meeting her!!” He hugged Keith again, but this time Keith was more reluctant. “Hug me baaaack.” At the plead, Keith did as told.

   It was weird. He felt more in place here, in Lance’s arms, then anywhere else. Maybe he did belong with the team. Or just. . a small part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s kind of short, the ending is leaving a ton out, and it’s basically just one conversation, but oh well. I wanted to leave it up to the reader what happens next. So yeah. :)


End file.
